izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Clive Babineaux
Clive Babineaux is a main character of iZombie. Clive is a detective with the Seattle Police Department who is partnered with Olivia Moore, an Assistant M.E. with the King County Medical Examiner's Office. As a detective who recently received a promotion from vice to homicide, Clive has been floundering for his first two months and is in desperate need of making a case. Though dubious at first about Liv’s “psychic” powers, she demonstrates too much accuracy for him not to take her seriously. He has now learned of the existence of zombies. He is portrayed by Malcolm Goodwin. Season One In Pilot, Clive goes to the morgue to ask if they've found any identification for the Jane Doe that was found earlier. When Liv has a vision and tells him she was arrested in 2008, when Ravi checks it out it turns out to be true. Clive slightly confused asks how she would know this and is told by Ravi that Liv is a psychic. He continues to work on the case with the help of liv. Until it's solved and they learn that a fellow detective was behind the murder of the Jane Doe. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Detective Babineaux works on a homicide case involving a murdered artist whom had multiple lovers. With the help of Liv and Ravi his initial suspicion that the artist's wife was behind the murder was confirmed. They found that that she killed him due to jealousy that he was leaving her to be with another. He confronts her at an art event before arresting her. Personality Clive initially appears to be an ambitious and serious detective, driven to earn the respect of his colleagues and prove that he is a competent homicide detective. To that end, he readily employs Liv's 'psychic' abilities despite some initial skepticism, proving to be resourceful and open to different avenues of investigation to aid in solving crimes. Physical Appearance Clive has brown skin. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's often wearing a suit. Relationships *Olivia Moore: He collaborates on cases with her and eventually become friends. *Dale Bozzio: Bozzio was flirtatious with Clive at first and they started a serious relationship. She wanted him to apply to join the FBI so they could stay together, but when Clive released Major Lilywhite for both the Meat Cute Killings and the Chaos Killer Case without being able to give her an explanation she'd believe, she broke up with him and left. When Bozzio returned in Season 3 to follow up on a FBI lead from the Dungeon Master case, Clive searched for her urgently as soon as he knew she had returned. They found each other and Clive admitted to her that he still thought of her constantly, but Bozzio coldly turned him down and left. After she brought a brain-deprived Tanner to him, Clive revealed to her the existence of zombies, after which Bozzio forgave him and hinted at pursuing a future relationship. Bozzio was zombified by the fake Aleutian flu vaccine, but Clive was happily last seen helping her dye her hair, implying the two had fully renewed their relationship. *Regina Sumner: He used to date her. It went bad when Clive realized her obsession with people who are cops, she even tried asking Clive about his cases and to wear his holster when they were being intimate. When Clive tries to end their relationship he realized she had paranoia and stalking behaviors. *Wally Tuttle-Reid: Clive first met Wally while working undercover. They became quick friends, and Clive became a father figure to Wally after arresting his father for hitting his mother. After Wally's death, Clive was devastated and he swore that he would catch his murderer. After shooting Harley Johns who was his primary suspect, Clive commented that his revenge didn't feel as good as he thought. However, upon seeing the corpse of Carey Gold, the real killer, Clive seemed more satisfied. *Anna Reid: Clive was visibly smitten from the first time he met Anna, and he arrested Rick, the father of her son Wally after he overheard him hitting her. From then on, Clive filled in for him, spending a lot of time with her and Wally. However, their relationship hit a snag when Rick neared release and her brother returned from overseas. Clive urged her to stay with him, promising to protect her, but after spending two weeks leading up to Rick's release undercover Clive returned to discover that Anna had left, and wrote a note telling him she didn't want to keep in touch. Appearances: 32/32 Season 1 : 13/13 *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2 : 19/19 *Grumpy Old Liv *Zombie Bro *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Max Wager *Abra Cadaver *The Hurt Stalker *Cape Town *Method Head *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *The Whopper *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Season 3 : 13/13 *Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother *Zombie Knows Best *Eat, Pray, Liv *Wag the Tongue Slowly *Spanking the Zombie *Some Like It Hot Mess *Dirt Nap Time *Eat a Knievel *Twenty-Sided, Die *Return of the Dead Guy *Conspiracy Weary *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Trivia * He owns a coffee cup that has the Knicks logo on it. * He's the only character in the main cast that doesn't know about the zombies by the end of Season 1. * He doesn't like mushrooms. This is revealed when he eats a slice of pizza Liv had prepared with chunks of brains on it, only to realize there were "mushrooms" on the pizza and thus preventing him from eating the rest of the slice. *He grew up in Brooklyn. *In the Season 2 episode, Dead Beat, he learns about Zombies. *He watches 'Game of Thrones' and is a huge fan of the show. He has even gone so far as to dress up as a character (there's photographic proof). **In Season 3 it is revealed that Wally introduced him to the show. *He can play piano. * He knows Cajun cuisine after his grandmother on his father’s side taught him. Gallery Season3iZombiePoster.png Clive.jpg Category:Characters Category:IZombie Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters in the Police Force Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Character